


girls like girls (and boys)

by stateofdreamin



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Cute, F/F, I Wrote This On My Phone, i love peraltiago but i’m also a bitch for rosa/amy, lgbt Amy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofdreamin/pseuds/stateofdreamin
Summary: Amy likes boys, Amy likes girls, it's just a part of who she is.





	girls like girls (and boys)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the notes on my phone, so i’m sorry if there are any typos.

Amy Santiago was 15 when she got her first boyfriend. His name was Chris, he was a head taller than her and he liked the way Amy’s hair flew in the wind as she ran. 

Amy liked the way she felt when they were holding hands, his hands were kind of rough; but not too much, and he held hers with the perfect amount of pressure. 

He made her laugh, she helped him with his homework after school. He would write her love stories, she would bake him his favorite cookies.

(Because as much as she sucks at cooking, she’s very good at baking, thank you very much)

They were a good match, at least until she found out that he’d been making out with stupid Andrea behind her back. Turns out; he was only with her to make Andrea jealous, and as soon as he got what he wanted he dropped Amy.

Her brothers threatened to beat him up, or at least have a stern talk with him but she told them not to, that he wasn’t worth it. Because in all honesty, she wasn’t that upset by it.

Amy Santiago was 16 when she realized that she liked the way girl held hands, too. Their skin was softer, and they were more gentle than boys would necessarily be. She liked the way girls kissed. 

Lily, her first girlfriend, would tangle her hands in her hair, and Amy would place hers on Lily’s back and pull her closer. It was great.

Amy liked the way it felt when they kissed, it was soft and slow; like they had all the time in the world. She felt tingly, light, happy. 

They’d braid each other’s hair as they discussed their favorite books, they’d do homework together and Lily would convince Amy to take a break every once in a while. They were good for each other, they understood each other.

Lily was the first person Amy fell in love with, Amy was the first person Lily fell in love with, but their relationship ended as Lily’s parents found out about them and forced them to stay away for each other.

Lily moved away, Amy didn’t hear anything from her after that, and she cried. She knew it wasn’t Lily’s choice to cut contact with her, and she felt bad for the fact that her parents weren’t as accepting as she hoped they be. But it still hurt.

(Thankfully, when she came out to her parents, they took it well and were supportive. She’d never been more grateful.)

When Amy first meets Rosa, she’s intimidated to say the least. Rosa’s this badass who wear leather jackets and keeps barbed wires in the pockets of them. She has hiding places for her swords – yes, multiple - and she doesn’t take bullshit. She’s also very, very beautiful. 

Her first interaction with Rosa wasn’t as much of an interaction as she wished it was. Amy tried to talk to her, but got more nods and scowls in response rather than actual words.

It takes time before they get close, because as much as Amy has her walls up; Rosa’s are taller and stronger. She’s not sure how it happened, but she was the first person Rosa called when she was having a bad day. She was grateful for that. Sooner, rather than later, Rosa became the first person she called when she was having a bad day, too.

They have movie nights, nights where they talk about their cases, nights where they just go out for drinks and play darts. It was fine, it was chill, and then Rosa kisses her after The Little Mermaid.

(Rosa liked Disney movies, so what? She had every single one in her apartment, ready to be watched.)

(Amy was the only one who knew where Rosa lives, she took pride in that.)

It was firm, hard, and it made Amy’s heart beat faster and the butterflies in her stomach to go ten times wilder and it was amazing. 

They pull away, Rosa gives her a small smile, Amy says something silly about the weather and Rosa rolls her eyes and kisses her again.

Three weeks after they started dating, the squad finds out. They’re not that surprised, they spend most of their time off work together already. Rosa lets them ask one question each, but after Charles asks them if they’ve washed each other’s hair yet she limits everyone to none.

Jake asks Amy if she’s gay, and she shrugs. It’s a known fact that Amy loves labels. Her label maker even has a label on it that says ‘label maker’. But she doesn’t have a label on herself. 

She doesn’t want to label it, because she knows who she is and she doesn’t need one. Amy Santiago likes boys, but she also likes girls, and that’s all she needs to know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment what you think, and if you have any constructive criticism it would be highly appreciated:)
> 
> i’m gonna take prompts, so if there’s abythibg you want me to write (whether it’s peraltiag or bechloe or rosa & amy) please tell me on tumblr! lgbtbeatriz.tumblr.com


End file.
